Anna has $32$ pages left to read in her chapter book. She plans to read $8$ pages each night until she is finished. How many nights will it take Anna to finish the book?
There are ${32}$ pages to divide evenly into groups with $8$ pages in each group. We can write this as ${32} \div 8$. We can picture ${32}$ divided into groups with $8$ pages in each group. $32 \text{ pages}$ ${32} \div8 = ?$ It will take Anna $4$ nights to finish her book.